


Bad Jared  Book II

by StormyBear30



Series: Bad Jared [2]
Category: 30 Seconds to Mars
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-17
Updated: 2011-03-17
Packaged: 2017-10-17 01:28:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/171498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormyBear30/pseuds/StormyBear30
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part two in the Bad Jared series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Jared  Book II

“I’ve been such a bad boy Shannon” Jared purred against his brother’s ear as he leaned in and pressed his body against his older sibling. “Maybe you should spank me”

Shannon could not believe the nerve of his brother taunting him after he showed nothing but true fear and concern for his safety. Anger and upset boiled deep within his stomach as he ignored the playful tauntings that Jared continued to whisper against his ear. Closing his eyes he took a deep breath in hopes of calming his nerves, but as the tauntings intensified, so did the anger until he was powerless to stop his actions next. “You want to be spanked like a spoiled child…then so be it” He cried out as he wrapped his arms tightly around Jared’s waist, his grip tightening once his younger brother realized it wasn’t playtime anymore. Falling downward, he wedged himself on the edge of the bunk, taking a squirming Jared with him before yanking down the denim jeans at least two sizes to large from his body. “Jesus Jared…” He cried out in frustration once he realized that there was no need to remove underwear since Jared had been going commando. “Have you no fucking shame”

“What…” Jared chuckled like a spoiled child wiggling his bare ass from side to side in anticipation of what was to come next. Shannon didn’t disappoint as he brought his hand down squarely on his brothers backside, causing the younger of the two to cry out in shocked pain. “Jesus Shannon…” He huffed, sucking breath back into his lungs at the pain roaring across his buttocks.

“You want to be treated like a bad boy Jared...remember” He taunted as he tightened the grip on the squirming man, planting his hand on the exact same spot he had landed on before. “You always have to push the envelope” He went on, spanking the tender flanks again. “Always have to be the daredevil” Again he imprinted the tender flesh. “You love to scare the shit out of the people that you love” His painful torture continued, ignoring the cries of agony echoing around him, the tears wetting his leg as Jared buried his face atop his denimed thigh. “Promise me you’re going to stop this craziness?” Shannon asked, hand lifted in midair as he waited for a reply. “Promise me that you are going to start using that fucking brain of yours when you get the urge to act stupid” He knew that he was asking for a lot, knew that no matter what Jared promised that it would all be forgotten by the next show, but he needed to hear it just the same. “Promise me Jay…promise me” He demanded louder, bringing his hand downward one last time with such force that his own hand smarted once he was done.

“I promise…” Jared wailed, his hands gripping onto the strong calf of his brother and best friend, tears pouring down his face as he looked up at an equally tearful Shannon. “I promise” He whispered, as he pulled himself off of his brothers lap, wrapping his arms around Shannon’s neck as together they cried torrents of tears. “I’m sorry big brother…” He hiccupped, against his ear as he increased the hold on the man that meant everything to him. “I know that I scare you…know that I don’t think sometimes and I am so sorry. I won’t do it anymore…promise” He vowed, pulling back so Shannon could see the truth within his blue eyes. “I promise…” He repeated at the look of distrust he found staring back at him.

Shannon didn’t know why, but he knew that his brother was speaking the truth that time as he gently cupped the side of his face within his hand, before leaning in and kissing him soundly upon tear stained lips. “I believe you” He heard himself reply as he reached down and ran his hand along the heated flesh. “Sorry baby…” He voice hitched at the way Jared jerked his body upwards and the sharp intake of breath he heard.

“You going to kiss it and make it all better?” Jared leered up at him with an evil and lust filled smile as he continued to kneel before him.

“What do you think?” Shannon returned with a smirk as he fell backwards onto the bunk, pulling Jared’s prone body with him.

The End…


End file.
